


Apples and Oranges

by setrevuo



Series: 28-day ficlet writing challenge [13]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setrevuo/pseuds/setrevuo
Summary: Kihyun does not like his waiter skills to be disrespected.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Series: 28-day ficlet writing challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686037
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Apples and Oranges

**Author's Note:**

> GOAL: write about a goal you have yet to achieve.

“I’m gonna make him bow down to me.”

“If you’re looking for advice, I’d suggest a strong kick to the shin.”

“I mean _figuratively_.”

“Suit yourself,” Minhyuk shrugs, and tries to steal another mini quiche from Kihyun’s serving tray. Kihyun slaps a hand away a moment too late, and then opts to switch the tray to balance on his other hand. 

The two are decked in their waiter’s uniforms in a well-manicured garden, providing hors d'oeuvres to the bigwigs of some networking party that posed itself as a charity event. 

“Just look at him,” Kihyun continues with contempt as he stares at a rather handsome, lanky man in serious conversation with another suit. “With his shiny little watch and his custom tailored fit and his pretty shoes. And what is that in his styled up hair? Grease?”

“People call it hair gel, I think,” Minhyuk remarks. With the mini quiches out of reach now, he starts happily munching off his own tray of crackers and escargot.

“And with a face, looking like _that._ ” Kihyun frowns. “He barely paid any attention to me! What, is my service not fancy enough for him? Too low-class for his royal highness over there, is that it?”

“Maybe he just doesn’t like the food.”

“He rejected five of my trays, Minhyuk! Five! This is disrespect of the highest caliber!”

“You know, I’m proud of you for taking over my loudness, I really am. But have you considered taking it down a notch? People are staring.”

“That’s it!” Kihyun snaps his fingers with his free hand. He lifts Minhyuk’s hand mid-bite, unfurls his palm to drop the cracker, and transfers his own serving tray over. “Hold this. I’ll be right back.”

Minhyuk looks sadly between the two trays on both of his hands, his snacking now put on pause.

Meanwhile, Kihyun has gone back into the kitchen. A minute later, he walks back out with a brightly colored, obscenely out-of-place bag of shrimp chips. He shakes it lightly in Minhyuk’s direction with a smirk on his face before marching up to Man With Hair Gel, and all but throws the bag against his chest in full force. 

“How do you like _them_ apples?” Kihyun asks.

The action shocks not only Man With Hair Gel, but half the crowd is stunned in silence. Minhyuk makes a silent prayer that their next job search ends successfully before their two-month rent savings are depleted.

“What is the meaning of this! You,” the host of the big wigs strides over to Kihyun, with an air of authority chilling Minhyuk’s bones despite standing yards away. “Consider yourself terminated!” 

Kihyun, to Minhyuk’s disbelief, is hardly phased and rolls his eyes in response. 

“Mr. Chae,” the host turns to Man With Hair Gel, his voice softer and more apologetic. “Please forgive me for hiring such nuisances. You can be sure that I’ll press charges for disruptive conduct.” The host blinks nervously, waiting for a response. 

Mr. Chae is turning the bag of chips over in mild interest. Making up his mind, he then opens the bag with a grunt, peers curiously at the contents, wrinkling his nose a little. With a pinky finger out, he sticks his hand in to pull out a single chip. He lifts the chip up to eye level, inspecting it as if it’s the most fascinating thing in the world. Finally, he pops the chip into his mouth in a single bite. 

“This,” Mr. Chae says as he munches, revelation dawning in his eyes, “is _exactly_ how I like them apples.”

The onlookers are dumbfounded, but nobody is more so than Minhyuk. 

“Is that so?” The host chuckles, still palpably sweating. “But this good-for-nothing waiter didn’t have to chuck the bag at you, no?”

Mr. Chae pauses on licking his fingers and squints at Kihyun standing in front of him. His eyes roam from Kihyun’s shoes to clenched fists on his hips, and up to his nose, pointed high in defiance. A smile grows on his lips as he stares playfully at Kihyun. 

“He is being fired, correct?”

“Most definitely, Mr. Chae! We cannot tolerate such behavior here.”

“Then, I’d like to hire him.”

Kihyun freezes, before catching himself. “I don’t want your money.”

Minhyuk coughs very loudly.

“Fine, I'll take your money. But that’s not all I want.”

Mr. Chae leans into Kihyun’s ear, making the other shift in surprise, and whispers, “Just say the word, and I’ll give you anything.”

He straightens back with an arm out. “Do we have ourselves a deal?”

Kihyun considers this logically, but the rapid thumping in his chest makes it rather hard to think. He had wanted to bring this pompous pretty face down, perhaps to have him throw a fit, lose face a little in front of the crowd. So this reaction was left-field, maybe even out of the park. But this job opportunity, well, that was a twist. And it could just give Kihyun more chances to have this terrible, horrible, unbelievably attractive man fall to his knees in front of him.

He shakes the outreached hand, with a piercing stare markedly opposite to the other’s softness.

“We have a deal.”


End file.
